Rose's Last Night on Earth
by Selyne Nightshade
Summary: Rose Potter needs to do one thing before she dies in the Final Battle, but how do you tell someone who hates you more than anything else that you love him?
1. Chapter 1

_Rose's Last Night on Earth_

_**Summary**__: Rose Potter needs to do one thing before she dies in the Final Battle, but how do you tell someone who hates you more than anything else that you love him?_

Rose silently walked up the stairs to the astronomy tower, her sword attached to her hip and her bow and arrow in her hands. Rose had long ago decided she wasn't going too solely rely on her magic in this battle. No…she'd die honorable if nothing else.

"This is it." Draco Malfoy said quietly.

"Yep," Rose opened the door and instantly noticed who else was positioned in the tower, Tonks, Flitwick, Fred and George…and Severus Snape. Rose swallowed and went to stand beside her potions teacher. Draco followed.

"Most of us are going to die." Draco said.

"Yep," Rose repeated.

"Bloody hell Rosie," Draco snapped. "Could you at least pretend you think you're going to live?"

Rose smirked. "Tell you what…if I somehow live through this I'll let you kiss me."

Draco laughed. "No thanks. The last bloke that tried to kiss you, on the cheek mind you, you practically neutered him."

Rose smiled and turned to face her best friend. "I promise not to do you any harm."

Draco smiled sadly. "I'll hold you to that Potter."

"And what does Rosie get?" Fred piped up.

"What are you going on about Weasley?" Draco asked.

"What does our little warrior flower get in return for surviving?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "What does said flower want?"

Rose laughed. "If I live you have to clean Prongs' stable for a week."

"What? Are you serious?" Draco demanded.

"Hey, I have to kiss you if I live through this, which is not something I'm looking forward to." Rose said with a smirk.

"Ouch!" George laughed.

Draco held out his hand. "You're on Potter."

Tonks chuckled. "Rose, you're really going to kiss him?"

"If I have to," Rose suddenly pulled out an arrow and prepared to fire. "Here they come."

Everyone prepared to shoot something at the enemy.

"Be careful Malfoy, I don't much fancy dragging your dead arse all over the battle field." Rose said with one last smirk.

"Same here Potter."

"And you two are friends?" Tonks shouted over the wind that had just picked up.

"Yep!" they said in unison.

Rose released her arrow and met her mark, "I'm off." Rose leapt onto the railing preparing to jump off.

"Are you crazy?" Fred shouted.

"I've always wanted to fly, now seems like the best time." Rose locked eyes with Snape. '_How can someone have such beautiful eyes?_' Rose shook her head to clear it and jumped. The wind hit her face hard but she didn't care. All she could focus on was her task. Flipping over she landed neatly on the roof and the fight was on. Sword drawn Rose began to fight a fellow seventh year student who'd also mastered the art of swordsmanship. Faith Kennedy, was it? Rose couldn't remember.

"Well Potter, this is it." Faith smirked evilly. "Prepare to die."

"I'm not afraid of death." Rose swung her sword and parried Faith's blow.

Faith back flipped over Rose's head and swung her sword nearly taking Rose's head off.

Rose ducked and kicked up at Faith's face forcing the girl to take several steps back.

Rose spun around and swung a fist out at her, punching Faith so hard that the Slytherin girl fell to the ground.

But that didn't affect her at all. Quickly she flipped herself back to her feet. "How does it feel to know that man you love will never feel the same way about you? That he actually hates the very ground you walk on." Faith smirked, "That he wants you dead; maybe he'd kill you himself?"

Rose screamed and swung her sword causing Faith to fall again. Fear flickered in Faith's eyes and she rolled away.

Rose panted and glared down at the Slytherin girl. "You're a fool Faith."

Faith glared. "I'm the fool? I'm not the love sick puppy that fell in love with a man who hates the very sight of her. I'm not the one who would die for him when he'd kill you as soon as look at you."

Rose trembled with rage and prepared to strike Faith down when she heard screaming. Voldemort had joined the fight, "If I see you again I will kill you."

Faith glared.

Rose turned and ran in the direction of Voldemort.

"_It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
>My hands<em>_are shaking time was never on our side  
>And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye<br>As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times,"_

Rose swung her sword at an angle so she could behead the Dark Lord, but he was prepared for it.

"Crucio!"

Rose screamed in agonizing pain and collapsed onto the ground. Panting she slowly got to her feet and glared at the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"_It's never enough  
>No matter how many times I tried to tell you this is love,"<em>

"Rose Jamie Potter, you have been a thorn in my side for too long." Voldemort snarled. "But before I kill you, you will suffer." Voldemort smirked as Faith dragged a man towards Voldemort. Severus Snape!

Rose's heart stopped.

"_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
>I'm gonna love you until the day I die<br>And if tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
>I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth<br>Like it's the last night on earth,"_

Rose watched in horror as Voldemort tortured Snape. Rage like none she'd ever felt before consumed her. Screaming a warrior cry Rose charged the Dark Lord and ran with such speed she might not have been human. Death Eaters shot hexes and curses at her but Rose dodged them and continued towards her target.

Snape looked up and stared at Rose like he'd never seen her before. Rose didn't think about it. All she knew was that this was it. She may not live through it but at least everyone she loved would be safe. Snape would be safe.

Voldemort ceased his attack on Snape and aimed his wand at Rose, "Crucio!"

Rose screamed in agony but continued her charge.

"_A penny for your thoughts  
>A picture so it lasts<br>Let's knock down the walls of immortality  
>Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear<br>Only you can help me heal  
>I see forever with you here,"<em>

Rose again swung her sword and plunged it into Voldemort's shoulder. He screamed in pain and rage. He grabbed Rose and threw her across the room like she weighed nothing more than a leaf. Rose hit the Ravenclaw hourglass causing it to shatter. Blood was everywhere, and Rose didn't get up.

Voldemort laughed.

Snape starred in what could only be horror at what was left of Rose. Rose was covered in blood; her already pale skin looked paler than ever before. Her midnight colored hair was streaked with red.

Rose slowly opened her eyes and saw her sword not far off. If only she could get a good grip on it and not get hexed for once. Again she locked eyes with Snape. She shoved her will and thoughts into his mind_. 'Distract him, I just need one shot. I've only got one shot left in me.' _Rose pleaded with her eyes.

"_It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love,"_

Rose slowly got to her feet and gripped her sword tightly.

"_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
>I'm gonna love you until the day I die<br>And if tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
>I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth,"<em>

Rose ran at Voldemort, who was now facing Snape. Everything seemed to happen it slow motion.

"_It's never enough  
>No it's never enough<br>(it's never enough)  
>Oohh,"<em>

Rose saw Faith run at her, sword drawn, she saw Voldemort aim his wand at Snape, preparing to cast the killing curse on him. Rose jumped and swung her sword one last time. Voldemort's head rolled across the room.

Faith screeched and stabbed Rose in the gut.

Rose blinked and fell to the ground.

"_The afterglow  
>The horizon line<br>The shadows fall  
>Will you still be mine<br>Will you still be mine  
>Will you still be mine I ask,"<em>

One moment Faith was leering down at her, then she was gone and Snape was in her place. He gently lifted Rose into a slightly sitting up position, "Potter? Potter can you hear me?"

Rose opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. '_Is this what dying is like? If so then it's not so bad_.' Rose closed her mouth and shuddered. '_The pain isn't as bad as it was; maybe it'll be over soon._'

"Potter," Snape seemed to be trembling. "Rose, can you hear me?"

Rose blinked. '_He said my name? He said my name! And he wasn't sneering! I can die happy now_.' Rose forced herself to speak, though it was barely above a whisper. "Y-you said my name?"

Snape's fathomless eyes seemed to cloud with emotion. Rose didn't know which emotion but she knew the snarky Potions Master was feeling something. "Indeed."

Rose smiled and closed her eyes.

"Rose, Rose do not go to sleep!" Snape snapped, his voice wavering.

"I'm so tired."

"Rose…Rose please try to stay awake. Help is on the way."

"Why? I've done my part," Rose forced her eyes open. "I've killed Voldemort, you're all free. What more do you want from me?"

Snape gripped Rose tightly. "You're free now too Rose. You can live your life now. You can find someone and start a life. You can do whatever you want Rose."

"No."

"What?" Snape seemed confused, that was a first.

"I said no. I can't start a life, not the one I want anyway. The person I love doesn't feel the same about me. In fact he hates me," tears welled up in Rose's eyes. "I can't bare that, sir. Not anymore."

Snape stared into Rose's eyes and Rose knew he was searching for something. Rose closed her eyes again and let out another shuddering breath.

"_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
>I'm gonna love you until the day I die<br>And if tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
>I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth,"<em>

"Rose…have you approached this person?" Snape asked softly.

"Weren't you listening? I told you he hates me." Rose opened her eyes slowly, "He loves someone else," Rose took a gasping breath. "And I can't compete…even if I wanted to." Suddenly Rose coughed up blood and started to choke.

Snape pulled out his wand and began to chant something in Latin; it was like he was singing. His voice was so captivating, Rose often found herself simply listening to him, not caring what he was saying. Slowly she closed her eyes again_. 'I could die like this; just being in his arms and listening to him chant.'_

"Rose, please, you must stay awake. Help is coming; please just hang on a few more moments." Snape pleaded.

Rose swallowed and opened her eyes. "I'm so tired,"

"Talk to me, Rose." Snape adjusted her so she'd be comfortable. "Tell me about this boy."

Rose laughed weakly. "W-who are you and what have you done with Professor Snape?"

Snape smirked slightly but his eyes remained clouded. "I suppose I deserve that."

Rose sighed. "He's distant, handsome in his own way, he can be extremely cruel but…but I believe he can be extremely caring as well if he wished to be. The person he cares for he's done just about everything for. He's extremely devoted to her. And as much as it pains me I find myself admiring that about him."

"I hope this girl appreciates all that he does for her." Snape said quietly.

"She does, I think so anyway. But they're not together, she's in love with someone else and he's in love with her. It's…it's complicated." Rose coughed again and sighed. "I hope he finds happiness though. After everything he's been through he deserves it."

Snape tightened his grip on her as if that would shield her from death. "What is his name?"

Rose closed her eyes.

"Rose, don't go to sleep!" Snape's voice was firm but kind as well. "What is this boy's name?"

Rose opened her eyes. "I'm dying Professor; I don't want to hurt anyone in my last moments on earth."

Snape locked eyes with her. "Do not speak like that. You will live, Rose Potter. I promise you."

Rose felt tears stream down her face. "Maybe I'm ready to go Professor. Maybe I'm ready to be with the ones who love me. I-I don't want to stand by and watch as those I love suffer, and the man I love suffer, because the one person he loves doesn't return his feelings and is dead." Rose closed her eyes to block her eyes from Snape's view.

"He's a lucky man…to have your love the way he does." Snape said quietly.

"Not really, I'm nothing special." was Rose's weak reply.

Rose felt Snape shift her and then she felt his face come closer to hers. "What is his name Rose, I shall not tell a soul. Nor mock you. You secret is safe with me. I swear."

Rose felt both warm and cold at the same time. _'Is this dying?_' "I-I love you Severus Snape." Suddenly Rose felt as though a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Smiling to herself, Rose let the darkness consume her; never hearing Severus's plea to wake up.


	2. Author's Note

_Hi, well I'm just letting you guys know that if any of you want to take this and continue with it in a story please feel free. I was going to do it myself but I just do not have the time. All I ask is that you keep it Rose/Sev ok? Please and Thank You! Oh and let me know if you plan on writing a/the story. I'd like to read it. And also the song is "The Last Night on Earth" sung by Delta Goodrem. _


End file.
